Dezembros
by mandyd
Summary: Porque os natais de Percy nunca foram lá grande coisa.
1. Eu odeio o natal

**Dezembros**

**Summary: **Porque os natais de Percy nunca foram lá grande coisa.

**N/A:** Mais uma de PJ! Não sei ainda quantos capítulos vão ser! Mas o próximo já está pronto, então se gostarem, deixem reviews que eu já posto xDD

**Disclaimer: **Tudo do Rick Riordan. Tudinho mesmo, infelizmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Eu odeio o natal**

Tudo começou quando Rachel me convidou para passar o natal com ela. Todo mundo sabe que quando Rachel quer alguma coisa, ela pode ser QUASE tão persuasiva quanto Annabeth. Até mesmo como eu. Então, para não enlouquecer, acabei aceitando. E agora preciso dar um jeito nisso.

- Vamos, Percy, vai ser legal! Você pode até levar aquela coisinha loira...

- Rachel...

- Certo, Annabeth, Annabeth. Pode levá-la. E aquele seu amigo bode também. - Rachel tentava me convencer, insistindo sem parar nem ao menos para respirar. Isso estava me deixando louco.

- Groover.

- Tá, tá. Vaaaaaaamos, Percy! Sua mãe e Paul vão estar viajando nesse natal, lembra? Qual é a graça de passar o natal sozinho? - Rachel falava e corria atrás de mim. Tentei acelerar o passo na direção da saída do colégio. Infelizmente não teve jeito.

- Me de um bom motivo. - Eu disse.

- Bem, é natal. E natal sozinho não é natal.

- Rachel... - Me virei e continuei descendo as escadas. - Eu odeio o natal. - Rachel pareceu não acreditar naquelas palavras. "Como assim "eu odeio o natal"? Ninguém odeia o natal! Pelo menos não na América." Tenho certeza que era isso que ela estava pensando em dizer mas se contentou em dizer apenas "Como assim?".

- Como assim o quê?

- Odiar o natal. Ninguém odeia o natal. - Certo, ninguém que tenha uma quantidade considerável de dinheiro no banco para gastar em presentes e uma família unida e amigável, o que não inclui ter um Deus Olimpiano como pai.

- É porque você nunca esteve na minha pele no natal. Humpf. - Minha vontade era de dizer que o natal era meu e eu tinha todo o direito de odiar se quisesse, mas como podem perceber eu não disse.

- Ora, Percy, mas... Passado é passado, certo? Vamos... Simplesmente começar de novo, certo? Afinal, um natal nunca é igual o outro. - Lembra que eu disse que Rachel estava me deixando louco? Então, decidi ceder antes que ela realmente me deixasse louco.

- Certo. Eu vou.

- Ora, Percy, mas vai ser legal e... VOCÊ VAI? Sério mesmo?!

- Sério mesmo. Eu acho. - Quais são as chances deu ser atingido por um raio até o dia 25 de dezembro? Certo, na realidade elas são bem grandes, mas valeu a tentativa. - Mas...

- Ah. Certo, você vai querer levar o garoto-bode? - Ela cruzou os braços. Não que Rachel tenha algo contra Groover, é só que ela sabia que eu não levaria só ele.

- E Annabeth.

- Na verdade, Percy, eu acho que não haverá comida para tanta gente assim, bem...

- RACHEL!

- Ok, ok. Desculpe. - Disse ela ajeitando os cabelos ruivos que caiam sobre o olho direito e começavam a alcançar o nariz. - Então, te espero dia 25, certo, Percy? Às oito?

- Às oito.

Eu não deveria ter dito isso. Eu deveria ter dito que meu cachorro estava doente... Não que eu tenha um cachorro. Ou que alguém tinha que cuidar das plantas. Não que houvesse muitas, na realidade, só uma, mas ainda assim era uma planta. Ou eu simplesmente deveria ter dito que meu pai em um desvio de realidade havia me chamado para passar o natal no Olimpo. Ou no fundo do mar. Tanto faz, acho que Rachel acreditaria. Mas no fundo, bem no fundo, realmente no fundo, NO FUNDO BEEEM FUNDO, eu acho que eu quero mesmo ir. Só um pouquinho. Mas eu quero. Agora eu só preciso convencer Groover e Annabeth. Ah, a quem eu estou querendo enganar? Convencer Annabeth e Groover a passarem o natal com Rachel? Acho mais fácil convencer Thalia a fazer um cruzeiro de natal.

* * *

**N/A:** QUE BOOOM QUE VOCÊS GOSTARAM! Vou agora mesmo dar uma revisada no segundo capítulo, hoje mesmo eu posto! xDD adoro vocês s2 Vamos então responder as dúvidas e agradecer as reviews.

Annie Chase: Ainda não sei se vai ser percabeth ou perchel hm mas no decorrer da história isso será esclarecido (pelo menos é o que eu pretendo HDUASHSUAD)

Ghata Granger: Obrigaaaaaaaada! Vou continuar sim hihi então, nessa história Percy não está junto com Annabeth nem com Rachel, pelo menos não por enquanto, ele ainda está livre leve e solto! HUSAAHUS espero que continue lendo e goste :**

Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas: AH QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ LENDO ESSA TAMBÉM! SUAHUS ah, na realidade eu só sei escrever comédias, e eu AMO elas! Principalmente quando tem aquele dilema PerchelxPercabeth, gosto de deixar meio no ar, sabe? Eu já tentei escrever tragédias super tristes e romancinhos meigos, mas acontece que não rolou (? HUASHUA Prometo considerar a idéia da H1N1 SHAUSAHUSHUA dei muita risada com isso! xD

CONTINUEM LENDO! Obrigada pelas reviews s2


	2. Groover ganha um Iphone de Natal

**N/A:** Aqui está o segundo capítulo! Não é muito cumprido, na verdade é bem curtinho, mas eu revisei e revisei e adivinhem só, até achei alguém pra me ajudar a revisar os erros de portugues e coisa e tal! Espero que gostem, ok? s2

**Disclaimer:** Tudo do Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Groover ganha um Iphone de natal**

No dia seguinte eu peguei o telefone e fiquei segurando-o por uns cinco minutos pensando no que fazer. Como não consegui pensar em um jeito de convencer Annabeth e Groover não tinha um telefone, eu simplesmente o coloquei na mesa e fui deitar um pouco em minha cama. Foi quando o telefone tocou.

- Alô?

- Alô? Percy? PERCY!

- Quem... Groover?

- Sim, cara, sou eu! Ahá, fala sério, isso é tão maneiro, eu estou ligando para o meu melhor amigo! Como nunca fizemos isso antes?

- Você não tinha um telefone, Groover. - Se tivesse teria me ligado quando precisava de ajuda e não estabelecido uma ligação empática comigo. Seria bem mais amistoso da parte dele, na verdade. - Não que eu me incomode com a nossa ligação, até acho bem legal.

- Ah, sim, é verdade. Essa coisa é demais, Percy! Sensacional!

- Certo, sensacional. - Ninguém além de Groover caracterizaria um telefone como sensacional. Ajeitei o telefone em minha orelha para que pudesse ouvir melhor o que Groover dizia.

- Ah, o... Como é que vocês dizem? Sinal, isso, o sinal é muito ruim aqui no acampamento, Percy! Mas e aí, o que você ganhou de natal?

- Ah, Groover, como é que eu vou explicar, er... O natal é só daqui a três dias.

- Claro, claro, eu sabia. - Certo, Groover não sabia e eu sabia disso. Mas eu o deixei curtir seu momento de alegria ao lado de seu novo telefone, que eu não sabia de onde havia surgido.

- Groover, amigão, eu... Bem, onde é que você arrumou esse telefone?

- Annabeth me deu de presente de natal. Bem legal, não acha? Esse tal de Iphone. Ela ganhou do pai e da madastra, mas disse que não gosta muito de celulares. Ela diz que assim todos podem achá-la toda hora e em todo lugar. E aí ela me deu de presente antes de ir passar o feriado com a família. Ela não estava muito feliz com isso, na verdade... Com a família, quero dizer. - Certo, Annabeth deu a Groover um Iphone. Amigos dão presentes para amigos, certo?

- Sim, sim. Annabeth tem aqueles probleminhas com a madastra e os irmãos... E ela nunca gostou de telefones, ela acha que é uma forma de invasão de privacidade.

- Percy, por que você não passa o natal aqui conosco? Vai ser bem legal e...

- Na verdade, Groover, eu tenho alguns planos para o natal. - Pude ouvir Groover suspirar do outro lado da linha mesmo com as interferências da ligação. Não pude deixar de sentir uma pontada de arrependimento em recusar o convite de Groover. Seria realmente legal passar o natal com ele no acampamento. Mas eu havia prometido para Rachel. E Groover também estava convidado. - -- ----Groover, por que... Bem, você não vem passar o natal aqui comigo?

- Aí com você? Ah, ia ser demais! Nós podíamos fazer todas aquelas coisas de natal!

- Bem, na verdade não é bem comigo, quero dizer, eu também estarei lá.

- Como assim, Percy?

- Fui convidado para passar o natal com Rachel. - Falei tudo de uma vez, bem rápido e acho que até alto demais, como se estivesse cuspindo as palavras. - Quero dizer, nós fomos, Groover. Eu, você e Annabeth.

- Er, Percy, eu, bem...

- Por favor, cara. - Eu implorei. Eu sabia que isso era ridículo, mas eu sabia que se Groover não fosse, eu também não gostaria de ir. Me levantei da cama e fiquei olhando a cidade pela janela, aguardando a resposta de Groover, que devo admitir, estava demorando um pouco demais. - Groover?

- Certo.

- Certo.

- Certo, eu vou.

- Aí, Groover! Vai ser legal, cara, eu prometo. - Eu não sei porque eu prometi isso. Afinal, normalmente quando as coisas incluem passar um tempo comigo, elas não são bem o que chamam de "legal".

- Eu sei que vai, Percy. Não se esqueça de ligar para Annabeth. Ela ficaria feliz em ser convidada, mesmo que ela não aceite o convite. Entende? A gente se vê, cara!

- A gente se vê.

Desliguei o telefone e me atirei de volta na cama. Eu estava aliviado por Groover aceitar o convite de passar o natal comigo. E com Rachel. E possivelmente com Annabeth. Isso é, se por algum milagre divino (literalmente), eu conseguir convencê-la a passar o natal na casa de Rachel. E pior, COM Rachel. Peguei o telefone e me sentei novamente na casa, olhando o para as teclinhas brancas com números no meio.

* * *

**N/A: **FIIIM! Bem, o próximo capítulo não está pronto ainda (aliás, eu nem comecei ainda, pretendo começá-lo hoje), então deixem reviews, mandem idéias/sugestões/críticas e etç! SHUAUH posso encaixar um pouquinho de tudo, obrigaada s2


	3. Vejo um meninobode na minha porta

**N/A**: DESCULPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM A DEMORA, SÉRIO, EU TAVA EM SEMANA DE PROVAS, E DAI TAMBEM TEVE AQUELE FERIADO E EU NEM LIGUEI MEU COMPUTADOR GENTE. Ok, eu sei que não justifica, mas pelo menos ajuda, né? O cap não tá lá grandes coisas, eu escrevi porque recebi muitas reviews fofas e lindas e eu queria agradecer de alguma forma. Mas eu acho que gostei desse cap hm Mas vou trabalhar bastante no próximo ok? Prometo.

**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu, tudo o Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Vejo um menino-bode encharcado na minha porta**

Fiquei deitado em minha cama olhando o céu pela janela, coisa que eu não gostava muito de fazer, já que o céu era um lugar do qual eu preferia manter distância. Fiquei simplesmente ali, parado, sem mover um simples músculo, esperando por um incentivo divino que me desse coragem suficiente para ligar para Annabeth. Esse é um dos momentos os quais minha mãe entraria no quarto me oferecendo panquecas e um pedaço de bolo, dizendo que não era nada de mais e que se eu não ligasse para Annabeth, ela mesma ligaria. Porém, minha mãe estava bem longe. Junto de Paul. Em algum hotel no interior da Suíça. Só os deuses sabem da onde veio esse dinheiro que pagou a viagem para a Suíça. Depois de muito tempo olhando pro nada, fazendo nada e pensando em nada, eu peguei no sono. Quando acordei (prefiro não citar o horário, basta dizer que já havia passado e muito a hora do almoço) e vi que não havia nada para comer na geladeira e eu decidi que não queria sair de casa para comprar algo, mesmo com o dinheiro que minha mãe havia deixado exclusivamente para isso na primeira gaveta da cozinha. Eu fui até a sala, liguei a TV e assisti a reprise completa da última temporada de American Idol. E não me venham com gozações, porque um ser humano (ou um semi-deus) não conhece o poder de prender atenção de American Idol até assistir três episódios seguidos numa noite entediante de sexta-feira. Sério, eu até comecei a achar Clarisse uma pessoa melhor depois de conhecer aquele Simon.

Finalmente senti que era a hora de ligar para Annabeth. Segurei o telefone e o encarei. Comecei a discar o número do telefone dela vagarosamente. Disquei. Coloquei o telefone na orelha e fiquei esperando que ela atendesse. Foram uns dos segundos mais agonizantes da minha vida. Eu estava com vontade de matar o inventor da linha de espera, pois aquela musiquinha estava acabando comigo, literalmente. Foi então que ela atendeu.

- Alô?

- Annab... Annabeth?

- Percy? Oh, Percy, que saudades! Como você está?

- Bem, eu... Estou bem. E você?

- Ah, você sabe, o de sempre.

- Certo, o de sempre.

- Como passou o ano? Muita confusão por aí? Ora, não vá me dizer que você se meteu em confusões de novo...

- Não, nada de confusões. - Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, era a verdade. - Er, Annabeth...

- Ah, Percy, quase me esqueci de lhe dizer. Groover tem um telefone agora! Na verdade eu dei a ele. A gora vocês podem se falar! Foi meu presentinho de natal para vocês.

Certo, se antes estava bravo com Annabeth por ter dado o telefone a Groover e não ter se dado nem ao trabalho de me ligar no meio de tudo isso, agora eu estava com vergonha de ter ficado bravo. Ela havia dado o telefone a Groover para que a gente pudesse conversar. Isso era tão... Tão... Tão... Legal. Annabeth era tão legal.

- Isso foi um... Ótimo presente, Annabeth. Sabe, eu estava querendo te perguntar se...

- Percy! Quase ia me esquecendo de dizer. Você não sabe o que aconteceu comigo semana passada quando eu...

Foi então que o telefone ficou mudo. E as luzes se apagaram. Ao mesmo tempo. O microondas desligou, a TV também. Por alguns segundos eu senti um arrepio, mas não sei ao certo o motivo. Talvez fosse porque tudo havia ficado escuro de repente. Ou talvez fosse porque não consegui dizer o que tinha de dizer a Annabeth. Tudo o que eu sei é que havia acabado a energia, que eu estava sozinho em casa e que faltavam dois dias para o Natal.

_DIN DON._

Maldita campainha. Eu nunca assustei tanto com o som da campainha em toda a minha vida. Não que eu já tenha me assustado antes, eu garanto que essa foi a primeira, única e última vez que me assustei com esse som. Não sabia se abria ou não a porta. Tudo o que sabia era que queria e não queria abrí-la ao mesmo tempo. Fiquei durante alguns segundos de pé no meio do caminho do sofá até a porta, até que segui em frente e abri.

-Percy! Oh, espero que não se incomode, eu não aguentei esperar até o natal e vim passar uns dias com você antes de irmos, você sabe, passar o natal com Rachel e coisa e tal. Olha só o que eu trouxe pra você!

Era Groover. Ele estava encharcado, bem na minha porta, segurando um embrulho mal feito vermelho. Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver um menino-bode encharcado na minha porta. Nunca mesmo.


	4. Pegadinhas natalinas

**N/A:** Eu sei. Eu demorei de novo. Mas olha, eu vou postar dois capítulos hooooje! Tcham! Aí só vão faltar mais dois para o fim da fiiiiiiiiiic! HUAHUAHUA espero que vocês gostem, eu não tenho andado muito inspirada esses dias (acho que a semana de provas não inspira ninguém). Então, se tiverem sugestões, deixem nas reviews ok? Eu tô precisando AHUHUAHUA s2s2

**Disclaimer:** Nada meu, tudo do Rick.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Pegadinhas natalinas**

- GROOVER!

Eu abracei Groover com tanta força que ele nem sequer conseguiu abrir os braços para retribuir o abraço. Depois que finalmente o soltei... Ok, depois que Groover me empurrou para alguns centímetros de distância dele eu contei a ele o que tinha acontecido. Contei que estava em casa sozinho e que então decidi ligar para Annabeth e convidá-la para ir na casa de Rachel conosco no natal. Contei então que acabou a energia e que no final das contas, não deu tempo de convidar Annabeth.

-Cara, você é a pessoa mais azarada que eu conheço. - Groover e suas palavras sempre animadoras.

-Eu já sabia disso, cara, mas obrigado por me alertar. - Completei.

-E agora? O que você vai fazer?

Reparei que Groover ainda segurava o embrulho vermelho mal feito em uma das mãos enquanto apertava o interruptor para cima e para baixo, ainda sem sucesso, com a outra mão.

-Eu não faço idéia, Groover, acho que tudo o que posso fazer é esperar a energia voltar. Ei, o que é esse... Esse... Bem, isso aí na sua mão?

-Ah, isso? É um presente.

Ah, sim, não teria notado que era um presente se você não tivesse contado, cara, valeu. Acho que Groover leva a sério demais aquele lance do TDAH de vez em quando. Ele continuava segurando o embrulho com uma das mãos, sem soltar por nenhum segundo.

- Ah, claro. Bem, pode colocar o presente em cima da mesa se quiser. - Eu disse apontado para a mesinha, ou pelo menos para a parte que se podia ver dela naquela escuridão.

- Valeu, Percy, acho que vou, bem... Continuar segurando. - E então ele apertou o pacote com ainda mais força.

Na minha mente, essa seria a hora que Groover diria "Ah, não preciso colocar na mesinha, PORQUE É PRA VOCÊ! FELIZ NATAL!" e então as luzes voltariam, as câmeras sairiam de trás dos armários, Annabeth estaria escondida atrás do sofá rindo de minha cara e Rachel na cozinha, tudo seria uma grande pegadinha natalina daquelas que passam todo ano no canal 4. Esperei mais alguns segundos olhando para Groover sem dizer nada, só para ter certeza de que não era uma pegadinha.

- Percy? Tudo bem?

Não era uma pegadinha. Não posso deixar de dizer que fiquei desapontado. Quero dizer, Groover é meu amigo, aparece na porta da minha casa na véspera do natal com um embrulho na mão, vai passar o natal comigo, e não me dá um presente? Nem uma cartinha de feliz natal? Valeu, cara. Eu sei que todos devem estar pensando que eu não deveria estar com a cabeça em presentes, que esse não é o espírito do natal e blá blá blá. Mas como eu já disse, o natal é meu, e no meu natal o espírito é esse sim. Ou quase esse. Me levantei e fui até o quarto da minha mãe procurar uma lanterna para que a gente pudéssemos pelo menos enxergar um ao outro. Esbarrei em tudo o que pude encontrar pelo caminho, tropecei no tapete do corredor, quebrei o vaso que Paul dera a minha mãe no último dia dos namorados até que finalmente bati minha testa na porta do quarto, que estava fechada. Abri e fui até o criado mudo onde ela geralmente guarda todo tipo de coisa, desde cremes para o corpo, telefones de emergência, metade de um antigo disco de vinil até uma lanterna velha, que era exatamente o que eu precisava. Tentei ascender a lanterna mas não funcionou. Revirei a gaveta um pouco mais em busca de algumas pilhas que ainda funcionassem. Foi quando senti alguma coisa estranha. Algo (ou alguém) me abraçou enquanto eu estava de costas, me abraçou com tanta força que eu achei que fosse cuspir meu fígado em cima da cama da minha mãe.

- Groover, está tudo bem cara? Achei que você fosse esperar na sala e...

Por um momento pensei que agora sim as luzes se ascenderiam e as câmeras apareceriam e então, vocês sabem, todo aquele lance da pegadinha natalina. Acontece que não era Groover. Não tinha nenhuma câmera. As luzes não tinham voltado.

- Percy! Oh, Percy, que susto você me deu no telefone! Está tudo bem?

Era Annabeth.


	5. Malditos olhos

**N/A:** Como prometido, eu me escrevi feito doida hoje pra postar dois capítulos pra vocês mas tenho que alertar que nas últimas duas horas meu cérebro já não estava lá essas coisas HUAHUA por isso desconsiderem os erros de português e o final do capítulo, porque a criatividade já tinha fugido há muuuuuuito tempo! UAHHUAUH espero que goooooooooostem e obrigada pelas reviews! s2

**Disclaimer:** Tudo do Rick Riordan.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Malditos olhos**

Depois que se conhece Annabeth a algum tempo se aprende a não fazer muitas perguntas pois sabe que elas não terão respostas. Ou pelo menos não as respostas que se espera. Quando Annabeth finalmente me soltou eu não consegui dizer nada. Meus órgãos da região abdominal pareciam ter saído do lugar depois daquele abraço. Eu tentava falar, mas minha voz não queria sair. Talvez eu nem soubesse exatamente o que queria dizer, mas eu sabia que queria dizer alguma coisa.

- Annabeth? - Então eu disse. - Anna... Annabeth?! - Disse duas vezes.

- Percy! Percy, que susto! O que foi aquele grito no telefone? E porque a energia acabou?

Então ouvi o barulho dos casco de Groover batendo no chão vindo até nossa direção com pressa.

- Cara, ela entrou feito um furacão pela porta, não deu nem para...

- Tudo bem, Groover, sério.

Nesse momento a luz voltou. Não se se foi porque eu disse que estava tudo bem Annabeth ter entrado pela casa escura feito um furacão ou porque as luzes estavam acesas agora. Enfim, não importa.

- Não teve grito. - Respondi à Annabeth.

- Quem gritou? - Perguntou Groover.

- Percy gritou! Me deixou preocupada!

Eu não gritei coisa nenhuma. Talvez tenha ficado um pouco assustado pelo fato da energia ter acabado tão... De repente. Mas gritar? Jamais.

- Você gritou? Quando?

- No telefone!

- Não gritei.

Eu não gritei. Talvez eu tenha... Me engasgado com alguma coisa.

- Claro que gritou! Antes de ligação cair e...

- Não sei do que está falando, Annabeth. - Afinal, eu não gritei. NÃO gritei.

Groover estava começando a achar graça da situação. Não que tivesse algo para rir ali, já que eu não tinha gritado. Não tinha e ponto final.

- Percy, eu quase nem precisei do telefone para ouvir o grito.

- Então devia ser algum dos seus irmãos.

- Não, não era. Era o seu grito. Eu já te ouvi gritar antes.

- EU NÃO GRITEI!

- HAHAH, NÃO ACREDITO, PERCY! Quer dizer que tudo bem pra você desafiar o deus da guerra, dar uma voltinha no Hades, mas quando fica escuro ...- Disse Groover, morrendo de rir da nossa conversa.

- Groover, isso não ajuda, cara. Não mesmo. Eu só... Me engasguei com alguma coisa. Foi isso. E você, Annabeth, como chegou aqui tão rápido?

- Eu? Oras, eu... Você não tem nada para beber aqui?

- Como chegou aqui, Annabeth?

- Eu... Eu estava... Passando pela cidade.

- Certo.

- Oras, Percy, vamos fazer um acordo. - Eu sempre saio perdendo nos acordos com Annabeth. - Eu finjo que acredito que você engasgou no telefone e você finge que acredita que eu estava passando pela cidade. - Ou quase sempre.

- Feito.

Encarei Annabeth e Groover. Ela também estava segurando um embrulho, mas o que ela carregava era prateado e parecia comprado pronto em uma loja do centro de Nova York. Decidi não fazer mais perguntas a Annabeth considerando o que pediria à ela logo mais. Eu só estava esperando o momento ideal para isso e, acredite em mim, não era esse. Fomos até a cozinha pegar algo para tomar. Peguei uma lata de diet coke para cada um e coloquei em cima da mesa. Cada um pegou uma, nos sentamos e começamos a conversar. Annabeth estava contando como havia sido o feriado com a família (o que pelo jeito não havia sido nada bom) e Groover tinha colocado toda dite coke em um copo e estava mastigando a lata fazendo um barulho nada agradável. Annabeth me olhava revirando os olhos. Por alguns segundos cheguei a pensar que ela já sabia que eu iria pedir a ela algo inaceitável. Quero dizer, para Annabeth, era algo inaceitável.

- Percy. Você quer dizer algo. Só diga.

- Como é que ela sempre sabe?

- Eu não quero dizer nada. - Lembra daquela história do momento certo? Então, ainda não é esse.

- Quer sim. Eu sei que quer.

Como ela pode sempre saber de tudo? Certo, Deusa da Cabedoria e aquela coisa toda. Mas meu pai é o Deus dos Oceanos e nem por isso eu sei qual é o nome de cada ser em que vive nos Oceanos que ele tem que tomar conta.

Ok, talvez eu saiba.

Alguns nomes. Só alguns.

- Desembucha, Percy.

- Mas, Annabeth, eu...

- Ah, cara, Percy, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, eu juro que eu tentei não falar nada, mas eu simplesmente não consegui guardar comigo, ok? - Disse Groover tão rápido que a frase foi seguida de um balido.

- Groover, do que você está falando, cara?

- Eu contei a Annabeth. Sobre o natal. - Completou Groover.

Ah, então é assim que ela sempre sabe. Vamos fazer uma anotação mental: sempre convidarei primeiro Annabeth e depois a Groover.

- Acho que não tenho nada pra contar, afinal. - Disse olhando para Groover com um olhar que, bem no fundo, mas no fundo mesmo, dizia "Obrigado".

Olhei para Annabeth. Ela não estava com jeito de quem estava lá muito feliz ou animada com o assunto. Respirei fundo, reuni toda a (pouca) coragem que pude encontrar dentro de mim, olhei bem nos olhos de Annabeth e... Malditos olhos. Se pude encontrar alguma coragem dentro de mim ela se foi quando eu olhei para aqueles olhos. Malditos sejam os olhos. Sempre que acho que estou pronto para dizer alguma coisa, basta olhar para aqueles olhos e é como se eu congelasse. Eu odeio os olhos. Odeio. Tudo o que eu precisava dizer era "Ei, e então... Você vai?", mas então eu olhei para os olhos. Droga.

- Eu vou.

Ela disse. Eu chacoalhei a cabeça tentando voltar a mim. Parece que eu tinha acabado de ouvir Annabeth dizer pacificamente... Certo, quase pacificamente, que passaria o natal na casa de Rachel.

- É, eu disse que eu vou, Percy. - Ela repetiu. - E para de me olhar com essa cara de bobo.

E ela podia parar de me olhar com esses olhos tão... Tão... Eu odeio os olhos.


	6. E então é natal

**N/A**: Certo, não me matem. Eu mereço, eu sei. Eu sei de verdade. Mas se eu contasse pra vocês a bagunça que está minha vida vocês não acreditariam, sério mesmo. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeem, enfim, o capítulo não está lá grandes coisas, na verdade acho que foi o pior de todos até agora, mas eu precisava postar um capitulozinho. Estou trabalhando no próximo, hm. Eu gostaria de pedir uma coisa pra voceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees s2 perchel ou percabeth? Não faço idéia! Não faço idéia meeeeeesmo! Quem conhece minhas fics sabe que eu AMO uma perchel. Maaaaaaaaas, se vocês puderem deixar as reviews tipo assim, pra fazer uma votaçãozinha pra saber como vai ser o final, hm, me ajudaria bastante AHUUHAUHAHUAHUA s2s2s2s2 espero que gostem, o próximo capítulo ainda hoje se der, prometo.

**Disclaimer:** Tudo do Rick. Nada meu, infelizmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - E então é natal**

Depois daquele momento nada aradável em que nos encaramos bebendo refrigerantes, ou comendo as latas em que eles se encontravam, fomos deitar. Eu e Groover na sala e Annabeth no meu quarto. Porque eu não tenho dúvidas de que se minha mãe estivesse aqui ela me expulsaria de meu quarto para que Annabeth durmisse lá. E ainda daria para ela o melhor cobertor. Tudo bem, eu cedi o quarto para ela. Mas o melhor cobertor ainda ficou comigo.

Demorei um pouco para pegar no sono, obviamente pensando no que viria a acontecer. Oh, os pensamento não foram nada bons. Um deles incluia Annabeth arrancando metade dos cabelos de Rachel, enquanto a outra metade pegava fogo e Groover, desesperado, tentava apagá-lo antes que o fogo se espalhasse para um vaso com uma pequena muda em cima da mesinha de centro da sala de Rachel. O outro, incluia luvas de borracha, um peru ainda cru, cabelo loiro espalhado pelo chão da sala e um filtro de ar condicionado. Prefiro não entrar em detalhes maiores. Quando finalmente consegui fechar os olhos, dormi tranquilamente pela primeira vez em meses. Sem sonhos, muito menos pesadelos. Só um leve cheiro de... Queimado? Meus Deuses, me digam que não é cabelo...

- GROOVER!

- PERCY!

Quando cheguei até a cozinha que era de onde o cheiro vinha, me deparei com Groover usando o avental vermelho da minha mãe, parado em frente do fogão, segurando uma frigideira em uma das mãos, que continha algo que não pude identificas dentro. Cheirava tão mal quanto Groover depois de tomar uma chuva.

- Tentei fazer o café da manhã. - Disse ele.

- Tentar é tudo, amigão. - O confortei com um tapinha nas costas, enquanto tentávamos nos livras do cheiro que estava preenchendo o apartamento abrindo as portas e as janelas e abanando a fumaça com revistas. - Aonde está Annabeth?

- Bem aqui, cabeça de alga. - Disse Annabeth entrando na apartamento carregando uma sacola do mercado. - Comida. Por que pelo visto Groover não conseguiu fazer os ovos.

- Aquilo eram ovos, cara?

- Eram.

- Como eu disse, tentar é tudo.

O telefone tocou e fui antender. Era minha mãe. Perguntou se estava tudo bem e como eu estava me virando nesses dias. Respondi que tudo estava ótimo e que Groover e Annabeth estavam por aqui. Depois contei que Rachel havia me convidado para passar o natal com ela. Minha mãe deu pulos de alegria do outro lado da linha. Contou para Paul que havia sido convidado para passar o natal na casa de Rachel, contou que Annabeth estava em casa e também disse a ele que "bem que eu poderia arranjar uma namoradinha". Acho que ela não queria que eu ouvisse essa parte, mas não pude evitar. Perguntei à ela se estava se divertindo e ela disse que tudo estava maravilhoso. Ela me mandou ter juízo e ficar longe de encrencas. Eu pedi que ela se lembrasse que estava falando comigo. Longe de encrencas? Essa é nova. Quando voltei para a cozinha, havia pão quentinho em cima da mesa e cereal com leite fresco. Comi uma tigela de cereal e depois fui trocar de roupa para ir a casa de Rachel. Annabeth estava com a cara fechada, só de pensar que estaria na casa de Rachel em algumas horas. Groover, ao contrário dela, estava bem animado. Eu não estava nem animado, nem com a cara fechada. Mas sabia que ia haver alguma confusão, pelos dez motivos básicos que todos já conhecemos:

1- Eu estaria lá.

2- Annabeth e Rachel estariam juntas no mesmo local.

3- E eu estaria lá. Junto com Rachel e Annabeth. No mesmo local.

Acho que esses motivos já são suficientes. Até porque o motivo quatro inclui complicados calculos estatísticos e uma análise profunda do convívio em sociedade.

Me troquei e fiquei esperando que Rachel viesse nos buscar sentado no sofá da sala. Liguei a TV na maratona de Miami Ink e me deitei no sofá, já que estava sozinho. Acho que cheguei a cochilar sem perceber, porque quando me dei conta Groover estava de pé, boquiaberto, ao lado do sofá.

- Bem... Acho que é, er... Feliz natal, Groover. - Disse eu enquanto mudava de canal para uma daquelas reportagens da BBC sobre a vida a mamãe baleia e os filhotinhos baleias e a vida na sociedade baleia. Algo que chocasse um pouco menos Groover.

- Feliz Natal, Percy! - Disse Groover segurando o embrulho vermelho mal-feito novamente, como que numa tentativa de escondê-lo.

Pude ouvir os passos de Annabeth a caminho da sala. Parecia que estava de salto alto, pois era esse o barulho que fazia quando minha mãe colocava o par de sapatos altos dela e começava a ziguezaguear pela casa. Groover baliu. Eu me levantei para descobrir o motivo e...

- Feliz Natal, cabeça de alga. Menino-bode.

Annabeth estava parada do lado da porta da sala. Segurando seu embrulho perfeito o qual ela não fazia questão de esconder na mão direita. E, pelo amor dos Deuses, eu já havia descoberto porque Groover havia soltado aquele balido.

* * *

**N/A:** Me perdoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem, sério, eu sei que não foi bom, mas eu vou tentar escrever um beeeeem bacana pro próximo ok? :/


	7. Pernas, tiaras e natais

**N/A:** Me perdoem? Pela demora? Eu sei que não mereço :C

**Disclaimer:** Tudo do Rick, nada meu :(

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Pernas, tiaras e natais**

Se eu tivesse que usar só uma palavra seria 'deslumbrante'. Acho que nunca vi Annabeth vestida desse jeito. E, se tivesse visto, provavelmente teria pensado que era outra pessoa. Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em uma trança que vinha desde o alto da cabeça. Sua expressão não era mais emburrada. Nem parecia que estava se incomodando em passar o natal na casa de Rachel. Usava um vestido. Bem simples. Mas ainda assim, era um vestido. E estava no corpo de Annabeth. E eu achei que veria meu pai (e meu pai é Poseidon, só para constar) usando um vestido antes de ver Annabeth em um. Ela tinha pernas, oh, meus Deuses. E que pernas. Eu não deveria estar pensando nisso. Uma vez que Annabeth é apenas uma amiga. Mas, ah, merda, não posso evitar! Não consigo controlar, eu preciso... Preciso... Olhar...

- Percy - Disse Annabeth me olhando com os olhos apertados. - Seus olhos, nos meus olhos. - Annabeth apontou os olhos acinzentados com os dedos indicadores. - Não nas minhas pernas.

- Eu... Me... Desculpe, Annabeth. - Chacoalhei minha cabeça e fechei os olhos rapidamente na esperança de que quando eu os abrisse novamente encontrasse tudo como sempre foi, minha velha sala de estar, minha velha televisão transmitindo Miami Ink e minha velha amiga Annabeth vestindo sua camiseta laranja do acampamento e seu boné dos Yankes. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Quando abri os olhos, Annabeth ainda estava parada com suas pernas a mostra ao lado da porta. Essa seria uma ótima hora para o telefone tocar. Ou a campainha. Ou até mesmo o alarme de incêndio. Qualquer coisa que me fizesse desviar o olhar.

Groover baliu. E então levou suas mãos a boca.

Não era bem a mesma coisa que um alarme de incêndio, mas foi o suficiente para fazer com que eu me levantasse e ficasse dando voltas ao redor do tapete.

Como um idiota.

O tempo parecia demorar para passar. Rachel parecia demorar para chegar. Meus olhos pareciam não querer olhar para outra coisa senão aquelas malditas pernas. Elas deveriam estar cobertas por alguma coisa... Sei lá... Calças. É pra isso que elas servem. Oh, pelos Deuses, Rachel sempre foi tão adiantada, o que será que aconteceu? Quero dizer, ela está no mínimo atrasada hoje, não? Ela disse que estaria aqui por volta de meio dia e já são... 12:02. Será que eu deveria ligar e checar se estava tudo bem?

12:04.

Quatro minutos. Esse é o tempo recorde de atraso de Rachel. Definitivamente, algo estava errado. Meus pés estavam começando a doer de tanto rodear o tapete.

- Então... - Disse Annabeth calmamente. Talvez só para quebrar o gelo. - ... Sua amiga vai vir nos pegar ou o quê? - Ou talvez porque Rachel estivesse realmente alguns minutos atrasada.

12:10.

Eu não consegui responder. Talvez porque não tenha conseguido olhar para Annebeth. Talvez porque não fosse capaz de manter meus olhos aonde eles deveriam ficar.

- Percy, está tudo bem? - Ela perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para me ver melhor.

- É, cara... - Disse Groover. - Você parece que vai... Vomitar, ou algo assim.

- Eu... Estou bem... É só que Rachel já deveria estar aqui. - Suspirei.

A campainha finalmente tocou. Dei um pulo no lugar e corri para a porta. Olhei através do olho mágico. Pude ver um cabelo ruivo. Uma sensação de alívio tomou conta de mim. Girei a chave na fechadura da porta, duas vezes para o lado errado, devo dizer, o que me deixou um tanto irritado. Girei a chave para o lado certo e finalmente abri a porta. Minhas pupilas se dilataram.

- Ei, Percy! - Rachel pulou sobre mim e me deu um abraço. - Feliz Natal! Mil desculpas pelo atraso, sabe como é, no Natal o trânsito fica uma loucura! - Concordei com a cabeça. Abri a porta um pouco mais para que Rachel pudesse enxergar Groover e Annabeth. Ela fez uma careta.

Rachel usava um vestido verde, bem natalino, que contrastava com seu cabelo vermelho. Deixando-o ainda mais vermelho. Eu gostava do vermelho. De verdade. Por mais que todos achassem estranho demais, chamativo demais... Vermelho demais... Eu gostava. Mesmo. Ela tinha uma tiara branca bem no meio da cabeça. Era bonita. A tiara, eu quis dizer. Rachel continuava fazendo uma careta.

- Então... Eu acho que deveríamos... Ir. Não acha? - Perguntei a Rachel, desviando meus olhos de sua tiara antes que ela achasse que eu pretendia roubá-la ou algo do tipo.

- Claro! O carro está lá em baixo esperando. - Ela respondeu, trocando a careta por um sorriso.

Deixamos o apartamento caminhando em direção ao carro. A data que mais odiava no ano tinha oficialmente começado. E já estava me matando.

* * *

**N/A: **Me desculpem :/ de novo. Vocês mandaram tantas reviews e eu fiquei SUPER feliz em recebê-las, tentei responder todas, juro que vou dar mais atenção pra essa fic, não me abandonem, por mais que eu mereça (? DAHSUSADHUUH eu juro que não estava tendo tempo nem criatividade suficiente para continuar :(


End file.
